Egy magyarbarát orosz huszártiszt emlékeiből
by pirates4ever
Summary: Világosi fegyverletétel orosz szemszögből hiteles (bár könnyen lehet, hogy túlzottan egy szemszögű) forrásból. Halvány románc van benne, de semmi komoly, csak amennyi beleképzelhető véleményem szerint. Inkább egyfajta gondolkodás a magyarokról Fatyejev írásai alapján. Nagyon igyekeztem elfogulatlan maradni.


**Tisztelettel Görgey és Fatyejev emlékének!**

**Andrej Mihajlovics Fatyejev egy orosz katonaíró, aki harcolt a magyarok ellen '49-ben, de magyar barát. Nem tudom, írásai mennyire tükrözik vissza a valóságot, s mennyire élt álom világban, de szeretném hinni, hogy a nagy része igaz. Ezt próbáltam általánosítani mind az oroszoknál, mind a magyaroknál Ivan és Erzsébet személyében. Kicsit vontatott, érzelmi, történelmi központú, a Hetaliával épp csak köszönőviszonyban áll, meglehetősen komolyra sikerült.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**A magyarok fegyverletétele**

_(Andrej Mihajlovics Fatyejev azonos című elbeszélésének feldolgozása)_

1849. augusztus 1-je egy gyásszal teli nap volt Magyarország számára. Ő és kicsiny, de bátor és nemes lelkű népe hosszú időre vesztette el reményét, hogy megvédje szabadságát – fegyverrel is, ha már így hozta a sors – Ausztria zsarnoki hatalma ellen. Győzött. Másfél esztendő alatt diadalmaskodott csatáikban, ám e végzetes napon mindez semmivé lett. Ereje megcsappant, szintúgy az embereié, s létszámban is megfogyatkoztak. Eszközök tekintetében is jóval elmaradtak mind az osztrák, mind a mi csapataink mögött, csak a kitartásuk hozhatta őket eddig. Debrecennél és Temesvár alatt elszenvedett vereségeik után már képtelenek voltak folytatni ezt az egyoldalú harcot. Én mértem rá az utolsó csapásokat, mibe teste-lelke majd' beletört. A végén – mikor már látta, hogy nincs esély – szinte hagyta magát keserűségében. De hisz' – nagy csudálkozásomra - csak egy lány volt két férfi ellen – bár az egyik mindössze egy gyáva kutya – mit tehetett? Már semmit, s az a bátor és tisztalelkű magyar tábornok, Görgey Artúr ezt látván gondolt arra, s merészem kis is mondta, hogy a céltalan vérontás elkerülése végett, s mert a körülmények – engem még soha nem neveztek így – reájuk kényszerítették, le kell tenniük a fegyvert… „_de nem az osztrákok, hanem az orosz csapatok előtt._"

Bár Ő, a legszebb virágszál mind közül, vonakodott, Görgey szavai megenyhítették büszke, s legfőképp makacs, ellenálló szívét. „_De csak mert nem ellened indultam harcra, s nem kívánom más vérét ontani, csak a labancét._" Szólt keményen.

Megfordult kezemben egy levél, melyet Görgey írt nekünk, s melyről már nem lehetett megtudni, kinek címezte, mivel közkézen forgott a tisztek között. Ebben a levélben még egyszer nyomatékosította, hogy csak előttem és népem előtt teszik le a fegyvert, de az osztrákok ellen az utolsó csepp vérükig harcolni fognak. Kiéreztem Héderváry szavait. Olyan tisztelettel szólt hozzánk, de olyan mély gyűlölet csengett ki belőlük az osztrákok iránt, hogy más nem írhatta, csak akinek személyes sérelmei vannak Vele.

Az illetékes, a varsói herceg válaszlevele feltétel nélküli megadást írt elő! Ebbe nekem is belesajdult a szívem. Katonaként megtanultam tisztelni a bátrat, és gyűlölni a gyávát. S mint ország, mint az uralkodók játékszere – mert nem éreztem magam másnak – a gyáva féreg oldalán egy bátor, szinte már testvérnép ellen kényszerültem harcolni.

Nekem kellett átnyújtanom a levelet Görgey tábornoknak Héderváry jelenlétében. Az a pillantás, amivel jutalmazott, több volt minden szónál. Nem beszéltünk. Úgy értem, akkor még mondhattam, soha egy szót nem váltottunk. Egyetlen dühös és csalódott kézmozdulattal elküldött egyelőre válasz nélkül. Hiába mondtam volna bármit is, nem értette szavam, én pedig az övét. Mindketten beszéltünk németül, de egyikünk sem volt hajlandó használni. nem adhattuk meg ezt a tiszteletet egy fennkölt és sznob ficsúrnak, aki soha nem fogott még fegyvert a kezébe – hacsak nem díszként – s mindig mást küldött maga helyett a csatába, míg ő kényelmesen és főképp biztos távolból figyelt.

Végül a magyar sereg beleegyezett a megadásba. Görgey folytatott tárgyalásokat velünk, Héderváryt a levél átnyújtása óta nem láttam. Egyszer bementem a magyar táborba, hogy megkeressem. Mikor megláttam, Ő engem figyelt. Kész lett volna nekem rontani, ha csak egy ujjal is a magyarjaihoz érek. Feléje indultam, hogy tiszteletemet tegyem nála, de ő lóra pattant és elvágtatott. Bár külső szemlélőnek úgy tűnhetett, menekült, én tudtam, hogy csak nem kíváncsi személyemre. Ő, és még sokan nehezményezték a fegyverletételt, de nem volt – én nem láttam – belső viszály az emberek közt. Hinni akartam, hogy azért, mert együtt döntöttek így. Talán megbocsáthatónak, s még talán helyesnek – helyesebbnek – is gondolták, ha fájt is, hiszen a drága magyar vért bűn elveszejteni egy vesztes harcban. Elkezdtek egy háborút egy gyáva, zsarnoki, úrhatnám nép ellen a szabadságért. Kérdem én, megvetendő ez? Légy francia, angol vagy skót, orosz vagy lengyel, svéd, finn vagy dán, a válasz ugyanaz: Nem! De jöttünk mi. Egy nagy és erős, büszke nép, aki egy régi ígéret miatt vetettünk véget e dicső harcnak. Megvetendő ez? Légy bárki – tán csak magyar ne – s azt válaszolod: Nem. A politika hozta így, s az adott szó szent, ha célt én és a népem el is ítéli. A forradalom, a szabadságharc elvesztette a szerencséjét, bukásra volt ítélve. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy a bukás vérben ússzon, vagy – tudatlan, alaktalan, jellemtelen hangok szerint – gyáva módon túléljen. Görgey letette a fegyvert. Megvetendő ez? Sokan mondanák rá, hogy igen, gyáván feladta. De kérdem én, nem megmentette-e ezzel a vitéz magyar népet? Vérük hullását nem gátolta-e meg? S mégis csak két jelzőt kapott ezért: „gyáva" és „áruló". Majd' minden orosz nevében mondhatom, a magyar nép hőse volt. Eredményesen harcolt, győzhetett volna, de mikor a szerencse minket az útjába hozott megfordult a sorsuk, s ő ezt belátta és elfogadta. Elhagyta kevély büszkeségét és jól döntött. mit tehetett volna egy erejében megfogyatkozott negyvenezer fős sereg százezrek ellen, bekerítve?!

Megállapodásunk szerint a fegyverletételre egy piciny falu, világos közelében került sor, ahová sem az osztrák féreg, sem az uralkodója, sem valamelyik talpnyalója nem kapott meghívást. Tiszteletben tartottuk hízelgő óhajukat, hogy a megadás csak az orosz előtt hajtasson végre.

Augusztus elsején csaknem az egész harmadik hadtest, s a másodiknak egy része a falu közelében elterülő fenséges síkságon gyülekezett. Gyönyörű nap volt ez. Túl szép e gyászos eseményhez. olybá tűnt, Magyarország még veszíteni sem tud komor fellegekkel, csak ragyogó napsütésben, a zsenge fű illatával. Mintha csak az ég is vigasztalni óhajtá őket keserűségükben. Bár csapataink, ahogy harcrendbe fejlődtek, óhatatlanul is beszennyezték, megtaposták a réteket. a csöndet, és a zenét, ami csak úgy áradt e szép tájból, mint egy dalos mátka torkából, elnyomta seregeink zaja, emberi beszéd, lovak fáradt, türelmetlen vagy vidám nyerítése, s az ágyútalpak zörgése. Még is volt valami ünnepélyes hangulata ezeknek a készülődéseknek, amit mindenki érzett, de megmagyarázni senki nem tudott.

A magyar hadsereg sokáig nem mutatkozott. A katonák letelepedtek a földre, őket követték a lovasok, köztük én is. Elterültem a puha fűszőnyegen, bámultam az eget, a láthatárt és más szórakozásom nem lévén gondolkoztam, ábrándoztam. Lágy szellő járt-kelt közöttünk, de tudtam, hogy csak engem ringat úgy, ahogy egy szép feleség, anya vagy talán egykori játszópajtás, most szép szerelmes leányka tenné fáradt katonájával. Ha már ilyenben soha nem lehetett részem, legalább a szél csak engem ringasson.

Keblemre súlyos, ellentmondásos érzések telepedtek. Egyfelől öröm, diadalmas büszkeség, hogy az orosz győzött a bátor magyar felett, akivel még a német sem bírt. Vége szakadt végre az oktalan ellenségeskedésnek, s tán annak a gyönyörű lánynak, nőnek, hős katonának a szíve is meglágyul irántam. Eztán új, erősebb hullámmal tőrt rám az undor azon nép iránt, aki az orosz nép szégyenére rávett egy oktondi, de szavatartó cárt, hogy megalázza, elveszejtse ezt a hős és szabadnak született, de kalitkába zárt nemzetet. Legtöbb népemből való katona osztozott velem ezeken az érzéseken. Nem ellenérzést táplált a magyarok iránt, de tiszteletet és együttérzést, míg az osztrák-német-labanc fattyak iránt nem mást, sem többet, sem kevesebbet, csak megvetést.

Egyszer csak a puszta szélén, dél felől kis felhő kerekedett, majd egy másik, s egy harmadik. A magyarok előőrsei. A szívem majd kiugrott a helyéről, de az érzést nem tudtam meghatározni. Ez az apró – merem tudatlan szavát használni: jelentéktelen – sereg, s ez az erőtlennek hamisan tűnő ország-leány felbukkanása irracionálisan erős érzelmeket váltott ki belőlem. Be kell valljam, azt hittem becsaptak, hazudtak, átvertek, s nem fognak megjelenni – mert megtehették volna. Talán megkönnyebülésem és becsületük miatt irántuk érzett tiszteletem volt ilyen erős… Aztán ágyúlövések zaja hallatszott irányukból, a gyomrom pedig görcsbe rándult. Valaki egyezséget szegett meg, harcnak ott már nem volt helye.

Rüdiger tábornok odajött hozzám. „_Várható volt. az osztrák kurafik maguknak akarják a dicsőséget és osztrák, nem pedig orosz győzelem látszatát kelteni_" mondta. „_Ha rátámadtak a magyarokra.._" kezdtem fenyegetőnek szánt hangon, s már tervezgettem, mit is fogok csinálni a Labanccal. „_Méghozzá szerintem a temesvári csapatok." _Válaszára rohantam volna az osztagomhoz, hogy egyrészt a magyarok segítségére siessek, másrészt megtoroljam a dicsőség elbitorlását, de a tábornok vállamra téve erős kezét megállított. „_Nyugalom,Braginszkij! Én már küldtem egy osztagot a két sereg közé, s csodálkoznék, ha meg mernének támadni." _nevetett, de én nem tudtam, míg az ágyúk dörögtek. „_Képzelje csak el! Egy lázadó sereg csak az akaratával – mivel valljuk meg, nem számukkal és "modern" fegyvereikkel – térdre tudta volna kényszeríteni őket. A balgák pedig még neki támadnának e lázadó nép legyőzőinek?!_" Ekkor már én is mosolyogtam, ugyanis több lövés nem hangzott el. Mélyen tiszteltem a tábornokot ezért a tettéért s mi tagadás, mint ország, dagadt a mellem büszkeségemben.

Nem sokkal később velünk szemben a síkságon megjelent a magyar seregek sűrű tömege. Nem is voltak olyan kevesen. tán még valamiféle aggodalmat is ki tudtak volna váltani belőlem, ha egyszerre felüvöltenének és nekünk rontanának, mint felheccelt farkasok. Mindezt a szabadságért, aminél erősebb, jobb motivációt nem is lehet kívánni. Talán csak a szerelem lehet erősebb, de az ritkán – inkább soha sem – motiválja az egész sereget.

A magyarok ugyanazt tették, amit mi: harcrendbe álltak, elől a lövésre kész tüzérséggel. Mintha csak fenyegetni akarnánk egymást, noha a fegyverletétel már eldöntött tény, s nem tárgyalásokra váró eshetőség volt. Még a tüzéreink kezében a kanóc is füstölgött, szintúgy náluk. Milyen nevetséges volt. Dehogy mertek volna ránk lőni!

Az egész had felsorakozott, s pontban délben mindkét fél összes seregeivel előre indult. Épp, mint a csatában. Magamban azért imádkoztam, nehogy tényleg harcba fulladjon a békekötés.

Néhány lépés után mindkét front megállt és kíséretet indított. Jómagam Rüdiger tábornok jobbján lovagoltam. Szembe velünk Görgey és Héderváry, két büszke, egyenrangú katona piros zsinóros barna magyar mentében, a tábornok fehér tollas kalapban, az ország szabadjára engedett hosszában megcsorbított tincsekkel. Görgey Rüdigerhez ügetett, Héderváry hozzám, s mindketten tisztelegtek. A magyar tábornok átnyújtotta a csapataik számszerű összetételéről szóló jelentést, majd kardját. Az etikett szerint Hédervárynak is így kellett volna eljárnia, de nem tette, csak a fejét ingatta. Mondott is valamit, de én nem értettem, ám hangja higgadtan, düh nélkül, tiszteletteljesen csengett. És a sötét szó: labanc. Ezt megtanultam. Magyar sértő megnevezése az osztrákoknak. Majd lengyelül elismételte, amit már többször is: Az osztrákok ellen utolsó leheletéig küzdeni fog. A tábornokom is értette Magyarország álláspontját, s ennek fényében szép gesztust tett. A fején csúnyán megsérült, viharvert, de még mindig emelt fővel járó Görgeyre pillantott és nemet intett. Nem vette el a magyarok talán egyik legnagyobb vezérének kardját. A magyar tábornok szót váltott vitézeivel, akik egy felkiáltás után visszavágtattak a seregükhöz. Rüdigert és engem Görgey és Héderváry kísért haduk elé. Minden egyes magyar igaz szívvel tisztelgett előttünk. Szerettem volna hinni, hogy megbocsátásból, baráti szívvel játszák a zenekaraik a mi „isten, Óvd meg a cárt" himnuszunkat. Mert ezt tették. Ha nemmagyar ruhában álltak volna előttünk keserű arccal, elviselhetetlen fájdalmat hordozó szívvel, orosz díszlemének is tűnhetett volna. Héderváry továbbra is tüntetően elfordította a fejét. Tekintete zord volt, nem enyhült, csak keményedett, ahogy Rüdiger tábornok előrébb vonta a seregüket és felszólította a magyarokat a zászlók letételére.

Ahogy az utolsó zászló is a kezünkbe került, tompa, gyászos zúgás támadt. Nem beszéd volt, azt csak kevesen tudtak kipréselni magukból. Bátor férfiak, fiúk seregében többen összetörten felzokogtak… itt-ott lövések csattantak. Ők nem akarták túlélni a katasztrófát. isten színe előtt az egyik legnagyobb bűnt hajtottuk végre mi, oroszok: öngyilkosságba hajszoltunk nemes lelkeket…

Héderváry harsányan felcsattant dühében. Percekig kiabált végig vágtatva a sorok között, hogy mindenkihez elérjen a hangja. Nem tudom, mit mondott, de több lövés nem hangzott el, könnyek és zokszavak zápora áradata apadni kezdett, majd teljesen eltűntek. Ő rajta semmi nem látszott, pedig kellett, hogy marja a lelkét a keserűség. megrendültségük eddig tartott, s én még azelőtt azt hittem, végleg összetörtük őket. Ausztria jobban tette, ha vigyázott, itt nem állt meg a harc.

A magyarok elkezdték levetni katonai felszerelésüket, fegyvereiket. Alig két óra elteltével mind a negyvenezer katona hadifogoly lett, mellettük rendezetlen halmokban hevertek a fém hulladékok. A legtöbben ugyanis eltörték kardjukat, használhatatlanná, javíthatatlanná tették felszerelésüket. Görgey elmondta, hogy ez az osztrákoknak figyelmeztetés, nem az oroszok ellen irányuló tiszteletlenség. Csodáltam a büszkeségüket. Addig egy megtört, de végleg el nem hallgatatott népet láttam, mégis abban az egy tettben olyan erő volt, amit nem láttam addigi életem során.

Zászlók, lovak, volt fegyverek átvételére már készen álltak a kijelölt osztagok. A mi seregünk körülvette a sokad annyi magyar sereget. nyomasztó volt ez mindkét nép számára, s bátran állíthatom, sokunk emlékezetébe bevésődött ez a nap, s ezek a fájó érzések.

Alkonyatra indulhatott meg a menet. Jómagam – fáj kimondani – Héderváry őrzésére voltam kirendelve. Rüdiger a fegyverletétel után félni kezdett tőle, s hogy ne gyakorolhasson hatást az elfogott seregre, elválasztotta tőlük.

Beszélni akartam vele. Többször szólásra nyitottam a szám, de nem tudtam mit mondani. Ő mindig várt és figyelt, és egyre megvetőbben pillantott rám a próbálkozásaim után. Nem volt joga hozzá, ő meg sem próbálta. Dühömben meg akartam tanítani a tiszteletre, de más nem szakadt ki belőlem, csak az, hogy „_Sajnálom_". Mentséggel nem tudtam előállni. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre válaszolt. „_Dneska Príde na nás zlý čas._" _(ford. szlovák: „Rossz napunk van")_ Tette ezt olyan arccal, mint aki már újra harcra készül, csak ezúttal okosabban. Többet nem beszéltünk, de én ennek is örültem.

A következő napok meglehetősen élénken és furcsa derűvel teltek. Egymás mellett táborozott a két had és olyan kapcsolatok kezdtek kialakulni, amit ember fia nem látott még két ellenség között. Úgy szólván barátok lettünk. A foglyoknak – hiába kérdeztem, választ nem kaptam, miért – nem szállítottak élelmet, még a tiszteknek sem. Mi pedig a világ legtermészetesebb dolgának tartottuk, hogy étkünket megosszuk velük, ők cserébe segítettek a tábori munkák elvégzésében. Elizaveta – nem is, inkább Erzsébet – megenyhült. Ahogy a katonáink képesek voltak maguknak egy kitalált nyelvet létrehozni, s azon beszélgetni – s valós eszmecserékre gondolok - , úgy eredt meg a mi nyelvünk is. Valami szláv-magyar nyelv volt ez, és csak néhány napig élt, de annál szebbet az én fülem még nem hallott. Egyszeribe nem akadt párja a szavaknak! Francia, olasz, s a német főleg elbújhatott mellette!

Énekeltünk, táncoltunk. Ők minket tanítottak az ő táncaikra, dalaikra, mi őket. Olyan dalokat énekeltem, amiknek a jelentését nem ismertem, de szépek voltak, és Erzsébet szerette az én hangomon hallani, olykor fel-felnevetett. És nem volt még egy nép, ami versenyre kellhetett volna velünk ivásban, de a magyar méltó ellenfél volt. Mi is nekik. Meg merem kockáztatni, bár nincsenek pontos emlékeim, talán magyar csókot is kaptam egyszer a nagy vigasságban.

Gyorsan tovaszálltak a szép napok, Ausztria megérkezett. nem volt a harcmezőn, Bécsben növesztett sörhasat, míg a katonái hadakoztak. Ezért győzhetett ellene Erzsébet. Addigra már "véletlenül" elhagytuk azt, ki az átadás hírére menekülni akart, így a létszám megcsappant. De Ő – nagy bánatomra – velem maradt. Át kellett adnom a gyáva osztrák féregnek. Egy tucat katonát küldött érte biztos távolból. Egyetlen magyar lányért! Puhánysága nevetséges! Így félni… Erzsébet dacosan szólt vissza a csapatnak, már-már parancsolt, s azok ijedtükben megtorpantak. „_Megyek én magamtól, Labanc, csak még elbúcsúzom._" mondta és felém fordult. Teljesen józanul két kezével megfogta az arcomat és közel húzott magához. Mélyen le kellet hajolnom, hogy elérjen. Szólt néhány szép szót a nyelvünkön, még utoljára nyomott egy csókot a homlokomra, én akkor már öleltem. Szelíden kibújt a karjaim közül, és a méregtől vörös, puffogó osztrákhoz ment. Vidám volt, s én tudtam, hogy rendben lesz. bár kicsit zokon esett, hogy engem is részint felhasznált a ficsúr bosszantásához, de nem volt teljesen hamis. A szavak nem.

A gyalázatos németje elvitte hosszú-hosszú időre…

* * *

**Ha valakit érdekel, örömmel venném olyanok kritikáit, akik az eredeti művet is olvasták. Nem kell aggódni, rövidebb, mint az én változatom.**


End file.
